StarCraft II
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = Centauro Comunicaciones (2010-actual) |estudio_doblaje2 = Meier/Nikotian (2013-actual) |direccion_doblaje1 = Carlos Parra (2010-actual) |direccion_doblaje2 = René Sagastume (2013-actual) |pais1 = Colombia |pais2 = Argentina |pais3 = México (frases de D.Va) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-presente }} StarCraft II es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real del tipo ciencia ficción militar desarrollado y publicado por Blizzard Entertainment para Microsoft Windows y Mac OS X. Es la secuela del galardonado videojuego de 1998 StarCraft y su expansión Brood War. El juego se divide en tres campañas, cada una, centrada en una raza, ha sido vendida en una trilogía de juegos por separado: *''Wings of Liberty ''26x26px (la campaña terran) fue lanzado el 27 de julio de 2010. Se ambienta cuatro años después de los eventos de StarCraft: Brood War y se centra en las proezas de Jim Raynor al mismo tiempo que él lidera un grupo insurgente en contra del autócrata Dominio Terran al mando del tirano Emperador Arcturus Mengsk. *''Heart of the Swarm ''26x26px (la campaña zerg), la primera expansión del juego fue lanzada el 12 de marzo de 2013. Su historia se lleva a cabo un año después de los eventos de Wings of Liberty y se centra en Sarah Kerrigan en sus esfuerzos por recuperar el control del enjambre y llevar a cabo su venganza en contra del supremo comandante del Dominio Terran, Arcturus Mengsk. *''Legacy of the Void ''26x26px (la campaña protoss), la segunda y última expansión del juego, fue lanzada el 10 de noviembre de 2015. Su historia se lleva a cabo un año después de Heart of the Swarm y se centra en el Jerarca Artanis, quien habiendo formado la Armada Dorada está dispuesto a recuperar el mundo natal de los protoss, pero su plan se ve saboteado cuando entra al ataque un malvado ente llamado Amón, apodado "El Xel'Naga Caído" o "la Voz Oscura", quien está dispuesto a rehacer toda vida a su imagen eliminando a toda forma de vida en el Sector Koprulu. Cuenta con 19 misiones, además de un prólogo y epílogo: **El prólogo Susurros del Olvido posee tres misiones y se centra en el Prelado Oscuro Zeratul, quien emprende su búsqueda del último fragmento de la profecía para así alertar a Artanis y los demás protoss del inminente peligro que se avecina. **El epílogo En el Vacío posee tres misiones y se centra en los tres protagonistas de las tres entregas, Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan y Artanis, quienes emprenden un viaje hacia el Vacío en su batalla final contra Amón para impedir que el Xel'Naga Caído vuelva a amenazar al Sector Koprulu. Además, se cuenta con un grupo de tres paquetes de misiones llamado Nova: Operaciones Encubiertas, cuya historia se lleva a cabo algunos años después del epílogo de Legacy of the Void y se centra en la agente fantasma de operaciones encubiertas del Dominio Terran, Nova Terra, quien fue enviada a una misión junto a otros fantasmas del Dominio, pero desaparecen en combate y su paradero lleva a un grupo terrorista llamado Los Defensores del Hombre. Nova, con sus recuerdos borrados, debe hacer lo posible por desenmascarar la corrupción que se esconde dentro de este supuesto grupo de salvadores que busca derrocar al Dominio y su emperador, Valerian Mengsk. Doblaje El juego fue anunciado oficialmente el 19 de mayo de 2007, pero aún no se sabía detalles de su fecha de lanzamiento y si acaso contaría con doblaje realizado en latinoamérica, debido a que su juego predecesor solo contó con doblaje realizado en España. Hasta que el año 2010 se anuncia su fecha de lanzamiento para el 27 de julio de 2010, donde por fin se lanzó. Wings of Liberty26x26px El doblaje se realizó en Colombia, en el estudio Centauro Comunicaciones, bajo la dirección de Carlos Parra y estuvo disponible desde el primer lanzamiento, doblándose todo lo que son los diálogos de los personajes dentro de las campañas, las unidades y las cinemáticas. Al igual que World of Warcraft, cuyo doblaje también se realizó en Colombia, contó con su propia traducción, sin seguir términos anteriormente establecidos por España, ya que el doblaje del videojuego antecesor y su expansión fueron popularizados al interior del continente latinoamericano con el doblaje de España (posteriormente, la empresa realizaría una remasterización del videojuego, la cual incluiría doblaje latinoamericano). Heart of the Swarm ''26x26px Con el lanzamiento de la primera expansión, ''Heart of the Swarm, ocurren cambios en el doblaje, el cual esta vez fue una colaboración entre Colombia y Argentina. Aunque los personajes principales y secundarios introducidos anteriormente en Wings of Liberty conservaron su doblaje en Colombia desde el estudio Centauro Comunicaciones (a excepción de Nova Terra, el Gral. Horacio Campoguerra y Emil Narud, quienes tuvieron nuevos actores de doblaje en Argentina), Blizzard decidió realizar gran parte del doblaje en Argentina, en acuerdos con el estudio Sound in Words, bajo la dirección de René Sagastume. Legacy of the Void ''26x26px En el año 2015, ante el anuncio de la última expansión del juego, ''Legacy of the Void, durante su beta cerrada, se lanza el prólogo Susurros del Olvido, donde se vio notoriamente un cambio de voz en Zeratul (quien era doblado por Raúl Gutiérrez cuando el doblaje se realizaba en Colombia), quien esta vez estaba siendo doblado por Dany de Álzaga. Finalmente, en noviembre de 2015, se lanza el videojuego, ocurriendo un cambio drástico en el doblaje del videojuego, ya que fue totalmente hecho en Argentina, cambiando las voces de casi todos los personajes introducidos en Wings of Liberty. Por ejemplo, Artanis, quien en su aparición en la primera entrega de la trilogía tenía un diseño diferente y era doblado por Vicente Moros en Colombia, esta vez es doblado por Ricardo Alanis en Argentina. Mismo caso para la Ejecutora Selendis, quien en Colombia era doblada por Carmen Rosa Franco, siendo esta vez doblada en Argentina por Claudia Pannone. También destacan los consejeros de cada raza: la Adjutora Terran, la Reina Zerg y el Ejecutor Protoss, que si bien sus frases no sufrieron redoblaje, manteniendo así a sus respectivos actores de doblaje colombianos (Jenny X. Fontecha, Nancy Cardozo y Rodolfo Gutiérrez, respectivamente), se añadieron nuevas frases que eran dobladas por un nuevo actor de doblaje en Argentina (además de diálogos adicionales en las misiones cooperativas), destacando así a la Adjutora que es doblada por Mariela Álvarez. Sin embargo, hubo excepciones con Jim Raynor y Sarah Kerrigan, quienes son los únicos personajes introducidos desde Wings of Liberty en conservar a sus actores de doblaje en Colombia, con Raynor conservando así a Carlos Jiménez y Kerrigan a Rocío Bermúdez, esto posiblemente debido a la buena recepción que se tenía de estos actores con sus respectivos personajes. En el año 2016, se lanzan los tres paquetes de misiones de Nova: Operaciones Encubiertas, y al no encontrarse ninguno de los personajes que seguían siendo doblados en Colombia, el doblaje fue totalmente hecho en Argentina. En el año 2017, se anuncia un doble nuevo comandante para las misiones cooperativas, conformado por la pareja de Mira Han y Matt Horner. La voz de Mira Han (que era doblada por Nathalia Gutiérrez en Wings of Liberty y Heart of the Swarm desde Colombia) fue reemplazada por Tatul Bernodat en Argentina, mientras que Matt Horner es doblado por Javier Gómez (quien lo ha doblado desde Legacy of the Void). En el año 2018, se anunció el comandante cooperativo Tychus Findlay, quien es retomado por Fernando Manrique, siendo uno de los pocos personajes introducidos en Wings of Liberty en conservar a su actor de doblaje colombiano. Durante el año 2019, se anunciaron dos comandantes cooperativos. En la primera mitad del año, se anunció a Egon Stetmann, quien para las misiones cooperativas ya estaba como consejero en la misión cooperativa "Oportunidades Nebulosas". Su actor de doblaje siguió siendo Alejandro Graue desde Argentina. Mientras que para el mes de noviembre se anunció el nuevo comandante cooperativo Arcturus Mengsk. Sin embargo, esta vez es doblado por Javier Carbone desde Argentina y no por José Manuel Cantor desde Colombia (siendo que lo había retomado en StarCraft: Remastered). Reparto Personajes Principales Personajes secundarios Unidades Voces adicionales *Harold Leal *Martha Ginneth Rincón *Camilo Rodríguez *Hernando Montenegro *Adriana González *Jorge Castellanos *Aníbal Gutiérrez *Javier Rodríguez Castellanos *Sigifredo Vega *Rosangela López *Gustavo Restrepo *Catalina Betancourt *Fabio Criales *Julio César Mora *Maurho Jiménez *Shirley Marulanda *Marcelo Armand *Gustavo Ciardullo *Nicolás Epstein *Javier Gómez *Sebastián Pinardi *Andrea S. Rigler *Damián Savrópulos *Santiago Veira Créditos StarCraft_II_13-11-2015_2_05_22.png|Créditos de Wings of Liberty 1 StarCraft_II_13-11-2015_2_05_46.png|Créditos de Wings of Liberty 2 StarCraft II 13-11-2015 2 18 29.png|Créditos de Heart of the Swarm 1 StarCraft II 13-11-2015 2 18 44.png|Créditos de Heart of the Swarm 2 Reparto de Nova: Operaciones encubiertas Características de multijugador Misiones Cooperativas Las misiones cooperativas son una alternativa de multijugador que fue añadida con el lanzamiento de StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Presentadores A partir del parche 3.7, se empezó a implementar una nueva característica utilizada para el multijugador y las misiones cooperativas: los presentadores, los cuales se encargan de emitir los mensajes de advertencia emitidos normalmente por los consejeros de cada raza (la Adjutora en los Terran, la Reina en los Zerg y el Ejecutor en los Protoss), los cuales son reemplazados por personajes introducidos en la campaña. Cabe destacar que se incluye a Hana Song "D.Va", personaje de otro videojuego realizado por Blizzard, Overwatch, cuyo doblaje se realizó en México. Dicho personaje conserva a su actriz de doblaje original, Melissa Gedeón. Trivia *Algunas traducciones de las unidades tienen nombres que no son traducciones literales al idioma original, sino con nombres que hacen referencias a criaturas o dioses de la mitología precolombina: **La unidad terrestre terran Firebat, traducida literalmente como Murciélago de Fuego (término con el que posteriormente seria traducida en StarCraft: Remastered), es traducida como Camazot, que hace referencia al dios murciélago Camazotz o Camazot. **La unidad terrestre Reaper (que haría referencia a uno de los nombres en inglés de La Muerte), traducido literalmente como Segador o Cosechador, es traducida como Yum-kimil, que hace referencia a Yum Kimil, dios maya de la muerte. **La unidad metálica Diamondback, traducida literalmente como Dorso/'Espalda de Diamante' (o Cascabel Diamantina refiriéndose al tipo de serpiente), es traducida como Katari, que hace referencia al nombre en aimara de Amaru, una deidad representada como una serpiente alada. *Algunos personajes tienen traducciones literales: **El General Horace Warfield fue traducido como Horacio Campoguerra. **El apellido del periodista de la UNN Donny Vermillion fue traducido como Bermellón. *Algunos planetas y ciudades tienen traducciones literales y otros traducidos de manera no muy literal: **El planeta volcánico Char es traducido como Carbonis. **'New Gettysburg', la capital del planeta Tarsonis, es traducida como Nueva Getisburgo. **El planeta Monlyth fue traducido como Monlito. **La capital del mundo imperial Korhal, Augustgrad, fue traducida como Augustogrado. *En la cinemática final de Legacy of the Void, luego de finalizar las misiones del epílogo En el Vacío, Jim Raynor recuerda algunas palabras dichas por Matt Horner, Tychus Findlay y Zeratul durante Wings of Liberty. Mientras que las frases del primero y el último son redobladas por Javier Gómez y Dany de Álzaga, respectivamente, la frase dicha por el segundo no sufrió redoblaje, usándose el mismo archivo de audio anteriormente hecho por Fernando Manrique. Incluso para cuando salió Tychus como comandante de Misiones Cooperativas, fue retomado por el mismo actor de doblaje colombiano, a pesar de que todos los personajes co-protagónicos y secundarios introducidos en Wings of Liberty estaban siendo doblados en Argentina a partir de Legacy of the Void'.'' *La unidad aérea protoss, Fénix, al ser seleccionada muchas veces, dice varias frases entre las que destaca la siguiente: ''"I have a lot of nerve...cords...", que se traduciría literalmente como: "Tengo muchos cordones... neurales". En el doblaje, se traduce como "Tengo mucho valor... si me ven", cambiando un poco el contexto de la frase original, aunque no se despegaría mucho, debido a que en inglés, "nerve" en este contexto se traduce como "valor". Para la campaña de '''''Legacy of the Void, esta frase en latino se cambia (además de ser doblada en Argentina por Leto Dugatkin), quedando como "Nunca aprendí a atarme los cordones... neurales", apegándose más al contexto de la frase en inglés. *En Wings of Liberty, los personajes pronunciaban el nombre del mundo natal de los protoss, Aiur, como "Áiur", tal como se pronuncia en inglés. A partir de Legacy of the Void, es pronunciado como "Aiúr". *El nombre de Zeratul es pronunciado tal como se pronuncia en inglés, "Zératul". En Legacy of the Void, en algunas ocasiones, algunos personajes lo pronuncian como "''Zeratúl". *En 'Heart of the Swarm, en la cinemática que se muestra luego de que Kerrigan rescata a Raynor, cuando él se impacta al ver que ella volvió a ser infestada por los zerg, él menciona al personaje Fénix que había muerto a manos de los zerg bajo el mando de Kerrigan. Cuando éste lo menciona, lo pronuncia como "Fínix", tal como es pronunciado en inglés. Sin embargo, a partir de ''Legacy of the Void''''', el personaje es pronunciado tal como se escribe (Fénix). Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Doblaje colombiano Categoría:Videojuegos de Blizzard Entertainment Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Videojuegos de 2010s Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010